Alpheus Togra
A Brief History At the age of nine Alpheus Togra's father, Petrak, was assassinated. At the age of 35 he established his foundation, The Togran Foundation, which was dedicated to the development of a new paradigm of human understanding of the physical universe. His research focused on element 115, discovered in the outer planets in the early days of exploration of the solar system. Many of the world's leading minds abandoned their own work to join the Togran Foundation. By 2387, Foundation members numbered nearly one thousand, and Togra's work on matter conversion was making great strides. Togra became increasingly withdrawn and secretive about the Foundation's research. He suspected that several Foundation members were leaking information to the JDA. Togra stopped accepting new members and expelled three Foundationers he believed were selling his secrets. He began working entirely alone, often fasting and meditating for days at a time. He was rarely seen in public and grew increasingly paranoid. In 2391, Togra confided to a few of his closest associates that he had cracked element 115's secret. He was certain, however, that the JDA was about to seize his research, and he decided to abandon his home planet and move the Foundation to an off-world colony. Four hundred thirty-seven Foundation members, some of the world's foremost biologists, chemists, physicists, mathematicians, doctors, and philosophers agreed to accompany Togra. Togra claimed to have found a host planet near the galactic center on which a habitable ecosystem could be developed within a few years. Within a generation, he claimed, they could build their own heaven. Four hundred thirty-seven Foundation members, some of the world's foremost biologists, chemists, physicists, mathematicians, doctors, and philosophers agreed to accompany Togra. Within a few months Togra organized a small expeditionary force of cargo vessels with light warship support. Togra had expected the JDA to resist the endeavor, but they seemed to view the departure of the Foundation as simply an opportunity to be rid of some of their most influential, outspoken agitators. However, as the Togran expedition reached the outskirts of the solar system, Togra's paranoia proved valid. An attack force of JDA ships ambushed the convoy, engaging the warship escort while cutting off Togra's ship and attempting to board it. Unknown to even the other members of the expedition, Togra was armed and prepared for the attack. He killed two JDA agents and placed a small explosive device on the boarding vessel. His ship was damaged in the explosion, but he managed to escape the skirmish, leaving the remaining Tograns behind. When the remaining JDA ships realized what had happened, they disengaged and attempted to follow Togra, but no trace of him was found. The Togran vessels, without their leader but unable to return to Earth for fear of the JDA, decided to continue on to their destination and hope that Togra would somehow find his way there. A few days later the Tograns received a garbled transmission from Togra. His ship was damaged beyond repair. His navigation systems were not functioning, and he had barely managed to ditch the ship on an unknown planet. Alpheus Togra eventually is killed when the planet he crash lands on is consumed by the Imperium's Dessicator, a devastating new chemical weapon, more specifically a catalyzing compound that can shear the hydrogen atoms from water molecules. In the last few moments he decides to release probe. The probe brings a message from Togra and the ability to transport you back in time. And this is where the story of Dark Reign: The Future of War begins. Togra's Final Message Centuries ago I left the Earth. Along with the other believers I set out to bring a new dawn to the age of man. I stood on the brink of a discovery that would change the very nature of existence. But, as usual, men do not see the doorways of history until they have passed through them. Ignorant and single-minded individuals attack that which threatens to disrupt their comfort, regardless of the good that may be born from that change. Our convoy was set upon by those who wished to steal my knowledge and exploit it for their trivial ends. But they did not understand. They will never understand. The new age will come even if it must incubate in the heat of their ashes. My ship was damaged in the attack, and I became stranded on an uninhabited planet. In time the heathens followed us away from Earth and polluted the entire galaxy with their petty squabbling and narrow vision of what power really is. Now I have become trapped by their war. A Freedom Guard base has been established on this planet, and Imperium assaults are coming more frequently. This probe will serve as a fail-safe should I fall victim to the chaos around me. If you are reading this then the worst must have occurred. The probe contains a dimensional portal that will deliver you to the place and time of my demise. But you must be prepared to stop it. Recorded in the data stores of the probe are a number of battles from the vast war between the Imperium and Freedom Guard. These battles will be presented to you as a series of trials which you will relive through a neural interface. You can engage in each conflict from either side, but you must complete them all. You must demonstrate that you are strong enough to defeat these armies. If you cannot, the dimension door will not be wasted on you. Fight well. Much depends on it. Reading The Togran Foundation Was Founded In 2382 By Eccentric Molecular Physicist Alpheus Togra, Son Of Petrak Togra, The Third And Last Chancellor Of The Old Corrupt Global Commonwealth. Petrak's Assassination In 2356 Led To The Rubicon Rebellions And Ultimately To The Demise Of The Commonwealth Itself. Alpheus, Only 9 At The Time Of His Farther's Death, Studied Under His Mother, Physicist Gisela Togra, Who Won The Nobel Prize For Physics In 2349 For Her Neutrino Generator. By His Early 20's Togra Had Surprised His Mother In Reputation. His Foundation, Which He Established At The Age Of 35, Was Dedicated To The Development Of A New Paradigm Of Reality. Category:Characters